


Studying With a Side of Rambles

by OreosforBram



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, I just needed to write about my favorite boys, M/M, Simon rambles, Studying, both boys have crushes, math sucks, nick just wants them hanging out, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreosforBram/pseuds/OreosforBram
Summary: The coffee shop/ studying AU I started in February and finally finished. Bram and Simon are adorable and that's the tea.





	Studying With a Side of Rambles

Simon fast walked towards the back door of the local coffee shop, pulling his laptop closer to his chest. The cold, winter air chilled his jacket covered body as he hurriedly opened the door to the sweet smelling aroma of mocha. Walking down the stairs, Simon looked around and spotted a long table full of chairs and lots of space to lay out textbooks so that’s where he headed.

_‘So are you guys gonna freaking show up or?’_

Simon watched the three dots show up quickly in the group chat, and words follow right after.

_‘Sorry Si, band practice is going longer than usual today.’_

_‘Running this scene is taking longer than expected too.’_

_‘Family stuff, sorry dude.’_

Simon sighed and spread his algebra textbook out on the coffee shop’s table. If he’s here, he might as well get some worksheets and studying done. Before he could flip to the right page, a notification lit up his phone screen.

_‘By the way Simon, I texted Greenfeld and he's on his way’_

_‘Ohmyfreakinggod Nick thanks a lot’_

  
Cue gay panic. Let’s just say that Simon may have a small, tiny crush on cute Bram Greenfeld with the soccer calves and soft eyes. Hurriedly opening his textbook, Simon tried to fix his classic bedhead and adjust his sweater while grabbing his worksheet.

“Hey, Simon.”

Simon looked up and saw Bram standing in front of the table with a small grin on his face.

“Uh, hi.” He smiled sheepishly and quickly cleared the spot in front of him for Bram to set his stuff down.

“Am I early?” Bram asked while sitting down and placing his math book in front of him.

“No, no it’s just actually us two.” Simon shrugged and twirled his pencil like he does when he’s nervous.

“Planned right?” Simon’s eyes made contact with Bram, seeing his shy little smirk and slight dimple show.

“Uh yeah, yeah, of course, I totally did this.” Stuttering out Simon tried to appear more relaxed than he was feeling and draped an arm around the chair next to him, but completely missed the back of it. Bram was holding back a laugh as Simon scratched the back of his neck.

“Let’s just pretend that never happened.”

Bram grinned, “Deal.” He opened his math book to the right page and started working on the worksheet.

 

Simon tried to focus on the worksheet. Really he did, but when an angel like Bram was sitting across from him, it was easy to get distracted. Every few minutes, Simon’s eyes would flick towards Bram and a small smile would appear on his face. Bram was really, really cute when he concentrated.

“Simon?” Bram asked, waving a hand in front of the boy’s face.

“Huh, what?” Simon stuttered as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

“I said, I finished and wanted to know if you got the answer to number ten?” Bram quietly smiled and shook his head lightly.

“Oh, uh I’m not there yet. And I kind of don’t get it? Like how to do it?” Simon smiled sheepishly while Bram turned his math book around.

“Okay, um it’s quite simple? I can show you how to do it if you want me too.” Bram quietly suggested. “Do you maybe want to sit next to me? It might be easier that way.”

Simon nodded and stumbled around the table while Bram pulled the chair next to him out. Sitting down, Simon nervously wrung his hands while Bram carefully angled his body towards the other, just barely touching Simon’s knee with his. Instantly Simon’s eyes went to their knees and he quickly took notice of the butterflies filling his stomach.

“Okay, so if you take the reciprocal of this fraction,”

“Bram stop, you’re driving me crazy.” Bram’s eyes widened and looked at Simon.

“Oh, um,”

“I don’t mean like you talking I mean your knee is touching mine and it’s giving me feelings that I don’t know what to do with and you are adorable and I’ve actually had a huge crush on you since you started sitting at our lunch table and I don’t even know if you like boys but,”

“Simon.” Bram interrupted and grabbed Simon’s hand, which caused the boy to stop rambling and look down at their hands linked under the table. “I like boys. I mean I’m gay, but I like you too. I actually have for a while now, since freshman year.”

“Are you serious?” Simon asked, a smile growing on his face.

“Yeah, of course. Can I take you on a date?”

“Yes. Yes please.” Simon quickly looked around at the almost empty coffee shop, making sure no one was looking and pressed a kiss to Bram’s cheek causing the other boy to blush.

“We should probably focus on the math problem now Spier,” Bram chuckled, elbowing Simon and letting go of his hand.

“Who needs math when I would rather spend time being with you?” Simon beamed at Bram while the other snickered.

“That was really cheesy and the answer would be you if you want to pass this next test.”  
Simon rolled his eyes while Bram giggled into his hand.

“Plus, after we finish the worksheet we can do other things with our time.”  
The boys smiled at each other and Simon casually put his arm around Bram’s waist making sure their backpacks covered the move from wandering eyes.

“We’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic in the Simon fandom, but I haven't stopped tracking this tag since last year. Shout out to everybody for adding so many more fics to the fandom and come visit me on Tumblr https://oreosforbram.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to comment :)


End file.
